Direcore
There are several libraries in the castle, filled with thousands of books. Reading all of them is something no one has yet accomplished. Still, curious students and teachers alike spend their spare time reading, and occasionally find some intriguing subjects. For instance, multiple references to a fabled creature have been found. This animal was thought to be nothing more than mere rumor, as no one has ever seen a wingled wolf before. Most assumed these passages to be nothing more than fanciful rumor, and spared no time in searching for the creatures. But others did venture into the farthest reaches of the forest, and there these companions were discovered. Direcores are the fearsome result of a union between a direwolf and a manticore. Direcore companions possess the best attributes of both parents – they are large and powerful, yet silent and sly. Despite their large sizes, direcores are remarkably graceful when in flight, and swift. They hunt both on foot and when flying, and are talented hunters. When they tire, they retreat to a wide tree branch to nap, or to their den. Direcore companions live among both direwolves and manticores with ease, and the two species accept them in return, though none are eager to take them as mates. Egg A paw print marks the shell of this brown egg, and a pair of wings are already emerging. Hatchling Young direcore hatchlings are much like pups, full of energy and excitable. They play for most of the day, with manticore and direwolf hatchlings. Young direcores are bigger than most companions, and the added size of their wings makes them clumsy. Eventually, though, they learn to master flight, though they must launch from trees or cliffs. With their large claws and catlike tendencies, direcore hatchlings love to explore the many roofs of the castle. Should they ever fall off, the little ones use their wings and glide safely to the ground. As they age, direcores follow the example of older direcores and take to the woods, stalking prey for hours. In a matter of months, these little ones are independent, feeding themselves and living on their own. Adult Loyal, fierce, and powerful are all words that come to mind when one thinks of direcores. Despite their independent natures, these companions grow quite attached to their magi, even allowing their magi to ride them. Magi who desire speed often fly on the backs of direcores. Direcores have massive crimson wings, strong enough to allow them to fly for hours without tiring. These wings, even when folded, help add to the direcore's already significant size. Adult direcores are larger than direwolves, but are slightly smaller than manticores. It's easy enough to tell female direcores from males, for they lack the thick, dark manes that the males possess. Males are more active than females, and take it upon themselves to provide the females with food. Direcore females are smaller than the males, and their duties include building dens and helping to guard their territories. However, unlike most companions, they do not raise or care for pups. Instead, they carry new eggs carefully in their mouths, gifting them to magi they consider worthy. These magi tend to be strong leaders, more interested in exploring than studying. This suits direcores well, as they are adventurous creatures, despite usually traveling in packs. Direcore packs have an extremely complicated hierarchy that only they understand; those magi who decide to study it always give up in frustration, claiming the social structure constantly shifts. Breeding Additional Information * No. 300 * Obtained by breeding: ** Manticore X Direwolf. * Released: May 9, 2012 * Artist: DarrkestDrow * Description:Damien, DarrkestDrow * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have black manes **Females don't have manes Category:2012 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Wolves Category:Direcores Category:Gender Dimorphism